One Princess to Another
One Princess to Another is the forty-fifth episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary In the middle of the night on Planet Pollux, the Drule ship that Sven and Princess Romelle acquired during their escape of Planet Doom blasts off without permission. A guard brings word to Prince Bandor, he is then given a note that Romelle left for him. The note explains that she had left on the ship with Sven. Sven learned, somehow, that King Zarkon's sending an army of Robeasts to attack Pollux. Their ships fueled by a substance known as Layzone. Zarkon meanwhile rants that only Arus and its allies stand in the way of his plans for complete and total galactic conquest. Prince Lotor, along with several of planet Doom's nobles kneel before their king while he vents his frustration. Zarkon then reveals he has a new brilliant plan involving five hundred specially trained and modified super-Robeasts he plans on sending out to overwhelm Voltron. Haggar notes that the top five hundred deadliest Robeasts will be brought to the satellite, Nucleon to be infused with Layzone and made invincible before departing for battle. The Robeasts are gathered in the arena to fight for who will be chosen for the mission. The battle's begin while Zarkon and his court look on. Meanwhile, Sven, Romelle and a group of freed prisoners spy at the arena from a nearby cliff. Haggar offers to let Zarkon retire from overseeing the process but Zarkon points out that this is his plan so he wants to see it through. Sven, Romelle and the others return to a base set up in some caves. Sven has an idea that he's keeping to himself, but Romelle realizes what it is. He plans on sneaking aboard the ship. Sven calls up the Voltron Force and tells them about his plan. He explains that he'll discover the hidden Layzone supply, allowing Voltron to smash through its heavy defenses. Sven has a Robeast costume ready to sneak unto the ship. Romelle voices her doubts they'll accept the ruse. Meanwhile, the Voltron Force accept the dangers of the oncoming Robeasts and pin their hopes on Sven's plan. Lotor meanwhile laments that he came up with the Zarkon's plan before Zarkon did. The Robeasts are being marched in a line and flanked by Ultra Droids. Sven puts on the costume and sneaks into the back of the line. When one of the guards grows suspicious, Sven growls at him, convincing the guard to let him go. Romelle watches as Sven makes it on board the transport. The Robeasts on board growl with each other. Sven sneaks away, he interrogates one of the guards. He learns that only the captain knows where the ship is headed. The guard then tells him where the ship map is, and Sven releases him. Sven grabs the map, and renders the guard unconscious. Back on Arus, Coran tells the Voltron Force that Romelle has informed him that Sven's successfully stowed away the Robeast transport ship. Sven sets a bomb that will damage the ship without harming anyone. It will however buy him the time he needs to complete his plan. His distraction forces the bridge pilots to go deal with the explosion, and Sven checks the video feed and recognizes Nuclon. He then sabotage's the bridge and escapes down a tube which drops him into the cockpit of a Drule fighter. Sven then calls the Voltron Force and informs them of his success, the Lions are quickly launched. Zarkon receives word of the failure, he is livid that his plan has failed. The Lions arrive at Nuclon and encounter a Robeast guarding it. They form Voltron as the Robeast turns into a space spider and Voltron starts using a flamethrower against it. Voltron forms the blazing sword, boring through the Robeast and station, destroying them utterly. Zarkon is enraged at another defeat. Coran calls up Romelle and informs her of Voltron's success. However, there's still been no word on Sven. Romelle heads outside, aware of the dangers but uncaring. She worries for Sven, ignorant that one of Lotor's men sneaking up behind her, the guard surprises her and covers her eyes. Only to reveal himself to be Sven in disguise. Sven teases Romelle asking if she'd missed him. Romelle is annoyed at Sven taking things so lightly and says she didn't before storming off in a bad mood. Sven is left disappointed that he didn't receive any kind of "heroes welcome". Featured Characters *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran Planet Doom *Zarkon *Lotor *Haggar Others *Sven *Princess Romelle *Prince Bandor Quotes Romelle: "It looks like those Robeasts are having some kind of contest." Sven: "Yes, I think they're trying to decide which one is the ugliest." ***** Romelle: Sven, I keep thinking of how we met. Sven: Yes, here on Planet Doom. You were a captive and I was a slave. I had gone mad but you saved me. Romelle: Yes, and we promised we'd come back someday and save the people of this planet. Sven: That's right. Stopping these Robeasts is only the beginning. Romelle and Sven reminisce Notes and Goofs *This is the first episode where it was confirmed that Sven was transferred to Pollux by Galaxy Garrison. Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes